The invention is directed to intake manifolds for internal combustion engines and more particularly to intake manifolds for use on single or multi-cylinder internal combustion engines utilizing multiple carburetors or multiple air control throat bodies.
When multiple carburetors are utilized on high output engines, the intake manifold is usually convoluted with resulting flow losses and air/fuel separation, Particularly in the case of multi-cylinder engines with multiple carburetors feeding multiple cylinders.
Velocity changes and flow losses cause loss of throttle response, fuel efficiency, and power. Large passages ad extensive wetted surfaces cause high emission levels and poor idle quality.
There has not been a suitable and efficient intake manifold for single or multi-cylinder engines employing multiple carburetors or multiple air control bodies until the emergence of the manifold of this invention.